Bubbly
by GirlinTheCafe
Summary: One-shot, Lucas gives Peyton feelings she adores … inspired by the song ‘Bubbly’ from Colbie Caillat


**_A/N: Hey hey. This oneshot was written for my 1 year membership at Leytonfic, and now I am updating it here. I hope you'll enjoy. For all the 'Chicago Is So Two Years Ago' - fans, I am sorry that I can't update a chapter this week but you'll get it next week. I promise, and it's a long one so ... I hope you'll forgive me. Much love, Veronique!_**

**Bubbly**

It's a gentle August day as I lay here, with green eyes staring into a coloured sky. A sky that is a wonderful mix of sweet pink, peaceful orange, vivid yellow in all its lightness and dominating pacific blue, the same intense blue as his deep and truthful eyes. The gentle breeze is like his soft breathing, it blows in tender squalls over us, dancing with the looseness of our clothes. The sensitive waves rise and fall on the coast-line, becoming a soothing voice, whispering that everything is going to be all right. It's just like the vigorous beating of his heart underneath my ear that rests on his broad chest; every beat is a word, a word about love. The voices meet, fall in love and intertwine with one another, becoming one.

The whole puzzle of these different forms of this complex nature, brought to us by Mother Earth, this peace like no other, was my perfect wake up call when I opened my eyes to greet this day, this day which will never return and dares me to enjoy it from the beginning to its end, every single second. I greeted it already a while ago, like a child, full of enthusiasm, feeling safe and protected.

A finger starts to trace a simple pattern on the bare skin of my slender arm and I look up, as my heart's relaxed tempo speeds up a bit. A deep breath, full of the ocean's goodness, travels to my young lungs. It escapes again to be replaced, but not too soon, 'cause when I look up to meet the human laying beneath me, my breath gets stuck in my throat. His whole face laughs, from the blissful smile tugging on the corner of his deep pink lips to the loving gaze twirling in his rainbow blue eyes.

His facial expression is dreamy and so far away but when my hands brush through his thick, soft, dusky blond hair, it takes him only a matter of a second before he hurriedly leaves his dreamland to crash himself into the liveliness of a teenage life.

The sudden intensity crashing over me was like a wave, making me heat up and freeze in the same second, causing a friction, so light but passionate, it gives me tingles in a silly place.

He sees it, this excitement escaping from my emerald green eyes. All of a sudden I am off the blanket where we have been sleeping on, and I am in his strong arms. The tingles intensify, taking a quick start from my toes, racing through my veins with the same speed as the boy who is carrying me towards the ocean and when the splashing waves tickle the soles of my uncovered feet, my nose crinkles from enjoyment and a wide smile turns into laughter. My laugh is like a song in his ears, his favourite song, because it doesn't play that often. It's like a record he searched for forever, or at least until he found it.

The tingles change their directions, but I know where they will go, they are always this predictable. Our lips suddenly feel like magnets with an inevitable need attracted to each other. This longing takes us over, and our lips come across to meet in an affectionate kiss, begging to stay like this for the longest time. Actually we don't really care because this longing goes wherever he goes and I follow, we are inseparable.

Our lips hungrily discover each other again, my tongue meeting his tongue in an ultimate battle for dominance over our pleasure. Even though we have kissed so many times before, every time still feels like the first. Our kisses never get old, there is always something surprisingly new to discover. The world of our physical pleasure is still full of mysteries waiting to be discovered. Every new discovery is written into our minds with inalienable ink, spread over imaginary pages, pages full of lust and love.

But the magical bubble which had developed around us, that keeps us warm and protected from the world which never seemed so far away then at this moment, was abruptly permeated by thick, cold raindrops attacking us. The almost invisible droplets are cooling our burning skin, but not our burning desire.

He smiles warmly, making me forget the fact that I am shivering from this unexpected cold. He wraps his arms even tighter around me and sets a running pace back towards the Scott beach house.

I can't stop screaming out in laughter, everything that happened between a little before noon yesterday and now rushed back, flickering before my eyes at a fast speed. I had been painting when he had snuck up to me, making his presence known by a sensual kiss on the delicate skin of my neck. Apologies had been running out my mouth like water out of the facets of my house, but he had only smirked at me, calling me 'cute' and had pressed a tender kiss on my forehead. Then he had whispered in my ear that I just had to take a bikini and a towel with me and didn't have to worry about anything else, he would be waiting outside for me.

He pressed a soft kiss on my pink lips before he disappeared from my room. Thrilled by the unexpectedness of his proposal I ran to my closet, grabbed my self-decorated messenger bag and stuffed it full with a big, soft orange towel and my bright green bikini that consists of a halter top and a pair of cute hipsters. I know that he will love it, and it will drive him wild. Then my hands glide over the material in my closet, a delighted squeal escaped from my lips when found what I was looking for, an ocean blue dress with white and bright blue flower images blossoming from the top, embracing the right side, playing around the border.

I smiled. I never wore the dress and couldn't wait to. A quick run to the bathroom, grabbing my toilet bag from the shelve by the mirror before flying down the stairs and into his waiting arms as he leans against his car.

It all seems so surreal when I lay here watching the rain clatter against the window pane. In my imagination the raindrops are just like tears. I look up at grey clouds in the sad sky, imagining they are crying over a lost summer love.

He must have felt my dreaminess and pulls me closer to his muscular chest, my home and place to hide, for all the tears to be dried on. Underneath his skin is that safe place, better known as his fragile heart. But it's nothing more fragile than this roof where hiding under, it's exactly the same. It's a symbol of safeness, to keep us dry from all the tears of sadness. It's a symbol that's needed, a place that keeps us warm when cruelty steals away the wood of kindness that belongs in the hearth that represents a world of love. So the only option to stay warm and dry is with the blankets of an unconditional promise to be there: then, now and forever.

Knowing the boy who holds me in his strong arms symbolizes it all for me gives me this mixture of feelings I thought I would never have, a calming feeling of being protected. This affectionate feeling that I get when I see this unspoken promise in his blue eyes that he's fighting for me, fighting to make my life better, making it better than I could ever imagine, a fight to make it the best life because of him and with him. This feeling of being followed, but not in a scary way but a good way, that he's abides all my motions and emotions that he can dive in the second they start to go down. But most of all this feeling of being in love with him that every tiny thing he does, even scratching his jaw, makes me feel fulfilled and content. That one look from his cool blue eyes send me to seventh heaven, that a word that pours from his lips gets me overjoyed, that the words 'I love you' make me flow over the wave of love, from in love to real love, to end up in the ocean of blissfulness, to swim there between the words and actions that visualize love or to drown in it, when it gets all too much … too much of the good.

At this moment, as I watch the rain travel down on the cool glass of the windows, all these precious feelings blend together, letting me experience this euphoric height, assuring me, there's nothing else I adore more than this mood.

My body slowly glides onto the carpet when the body that kept me safe slides from underneath me to beside me, and now takes me in his strong arms. Our gazes meet, emerald green and crystal blue collide, sparkes fly, and the strangely familiar noise from the droplets of water crackling against the glass deludes us, it almost sounds like a mantra spoken out by the rain. As the rainy mantra repeats itself time and time again, we get lost in it. I close my eyes and only hear the message of the rain on an August day and his soft breathing, and I almost sure he hears the same as me.

He does, because when I move myself closer to him, preparing myself to kiss him, I can feel him do the same as me, exactly the same movements before we bridge the now tiny distance between our lips.

Even before his soft lips capture mine completely, the feeling of lust is already taking over me, taking control. Racing from head to toe and back before they decide to chase back to the centre of my wanting body, pounding and warm, and me still being a bad girl, it's not in my chest. But I don't intend to take us further than what we are doing now. I am just enjoying the feeling of being so near to him, to be lazily lost in desire. With each second that goes by I get to know him better, with each minute that moves by on the hands of the clock I start to admire him even more, with each hour that disappears into the past my adore for him increases and with each day that's writing into history, I start to love him more. We'll never get enough of each other, the only thing that will change is the levels of our passion about each, they'll only rise, 'cause for love there's no limit.

The heaviness of our make out session slows down little by little, from the intense kisses growing back into small and soft pecks on the lips when time takes us there. Gently I break of the last caress of our lips, contently and almost automatically I start humming against his sweet mouth. My body tenses up and relaxes again and then I open my hazel eyes again to find his blue ones already wide open, radiating satisfaction all over me. Snuggling against each other we keep laying there for a while, glad we have time, less glad it has a limit, but urging us on the enjoy it even more than we already do.

The blue of his eyes changes to the colour of crashing waves against the coast-line outside. Happiness born out of satisfaction twirls into love that keeps house in his golden heart. Suddenly it seems like all the words in my head disappear, joint by with my capability to read, write and speak, this look this boy is giving me, that shining in his eyes where I believed it only existed in fairytales, that it was too good to be true, he's now giving it to me, making me speechless.

However, this indescribable need to say something so beautiful that his world will stop spinning over takes me. He deserves it one hundred percent because he's making me feel this way.

Unfortunately for me, words still keep vanishing as I reach for them in my endless mind. Every sentence, written with ardour only writers have to put there, sometimes so simple, wisdom into words, into perspective for other people, to be burned into their memory among with other indispensable things in their lives like the names of family members. All at once, this wisdom fades away, this letters which are strung together into words, these words pressed into sentences, and these sentences which are spread all over the pages of books written sometimes even centuries preceding the one we are living in now. All of that goes missing at the moment, I feel so bizarrely lost now.

But then, then I gaze back up at his familiar, blue, loving eyes and I remember so clearly that I don't need all these words, that he won't love me even more because I can cite him Shakespeare or another world changing poet. He loves me for who I am, for having my own words, writing history in his mind and only his and not in the ones of readers over the whole wide world.

My lips travel towards his ear, and carefully, without spilling I whisper: "I love you."

His breathing quickens, I experience the same as our chests rise and fall against each other. The friction of my purple button down top that's revealing some of my belly and full with stains of paint against his white T-shirt that betrays the patterns of his muscles is simply delicious. We lean closer to each other, teasingly he starts to rub his nose against mine and I only can smile, enjoying our Eskimo kissing. Just when I am about to bridge the distance between our lips, he flips me over and stands up, leaving me groaning.

"It stopped raining. Now we can picnic outside on the beach." His voice howls, thrilled. A happy smile replaced my look of disappointment and I got up, following him into the kitchen. The smell of home-made chocolate chip cookies and blueberry muffins nestles in my nose, the feeling of being hungry letting itself be known by a low growl in my stomach and the boy can't help but laugh out.

"You're hungry?" and suddenly he stands in front of me, between my legs as I sit on the wooden counter.

"Maybe," my respond is shy but his eyes get naughty.

"Let's see" he mumbles boyish, ready to kiss me with all he has, but I am faster and lean away from him, taking a bite of the green apple he's holding in his hand.

"Definitely hungry," I said as I start chewing on the sour fruit, controlling myself, trying not to burst into laughter.

"Very funny Blondie" he groans out and I am already off the counter and leaning against the doorframe.

"I know Broody." His face falls, getting really boyishly broody, even I know he's faking it, I decide to charm his smirk back on his face.

"Looking at that tasty green apple, maybe I should take my bikini with me. I feel like swimming actually." And there it is, a big smirk plastered on his face.

"Let's hurry up then, I don't want you to lose your mood because I am slow." Now it's my turn to smirk, I blow him a kiss and then go to the bathroom and slip on my bikini underneath my button down top and my faded, ripped jeans which are also covered with various stains of paint.

Actually I hadn't wanted to leave like this yesterday, but he said I looked pretty this way, that it was totally me, and there's nothing he loves more.

Only a quarter of an hour later I am being fed by the boy I love while we're sitting in a 'private' place, somewhere out of sight of other people who might be here.

"Mmm," I groan out, my sense of taste being spoiled by the sweet taste of blueberry muffins. "That's so yummy," the thick sweetness still on my tongue.

"I bet I taste yummier." His voice comes, low and flirting. His athletic and tanned body nears me; in anticipation he licks in his lips, ready to prove to me nothing is as delicious as the taste of his sweet kisses. But again I am quicker, grabbing a chocolate chip cookie, pushing it between his slightly opened lips. Surprised he eyes flew open by the unforeseen savour of chocolate.

"Mean." He whispers when he sees my devilish grin. Like a little child I pout, giving him the puppy dog eyes I know he can't resist.

"Sorry baby." I whisper slowly, blinking girlish with my eyes. The only thing I hear is a lustful groan before he crashes his lips down on mine.

It doesn't take long before his hands get busy running up and down the sides of my body as I just lazily run my hands through his thick, dusky blond hair. From my sides his gentle hands moved up, passing my breasts teasingly, sliding over my shoulders, skating over my neck finding the knot of my halter bikini there. His fingers began to play with it and then pulling on the loops, but he's astonished when the knots didn't loosen.

"You double tied it?" His voice shot out of tone, my head nods automatically, a grin grows from the corners of my lips. "You're totally mean today." He says and secretly tries to untie the knots but I don't let him. Without any announcement or warning I jump up and run towards the coast-line, with him following just a few steps after me.

When the water splashes my bare feet, I jump back, not feeling too attracted to the cold water. But the boy running after me doesn't think it same. Without any fear he pulled me in his arms and dives us in the chilly water of the ocean. We both go under the surface, I crawl back from under the water, looking for that one boy, but I don't see him. Just when I am about to shout, my body falls forward again disappearing under the blue surface.

Finally back up again I see him grinning like an idiot an arm length away from me. "Who's mean now?" My voice shots towards him, my hands travel through my wet hair.

"Sorry baby." He whispers, giving me his big blue puppy dog eyes I can't ever refuse. "Let me make it up to you." His voice embraces me, just like his strong, wet arms. A peaceful kiss follows while the waves softly crash against us, I jump up and hook my legs around his waist, deepening the kiss, like in true The Notebook-style. 'I am a bird.' I can almost hear myself whisper. 'If you're a bird, I am a bird too.' My ears can almost hear that aloud.

Stars are shinning bright above us, as bright as the fire in front of us. Slumber is playing hide and seek with me while the red flames keep changing colour. Intense red swaying around with deep orange, powerful yellow swinging along with them. The wood turns to ashes, slowly but satisfying.

My green eyes close themselves, shut out this world, to welcome another, one full of dreams. My body is falling into the dark whirlwind, it spins and my mind is force of the speed and intensity. I feel my body preparing to hit the bottom but suddenly this coldness sucks me back up, making me want to open my eyes but I am stopped. Stopped by two warm hands that slide over my arms, and come back, tucking me in with the softness of a blanket. Then his arms move protectively around me, his embrace tightens but not too tight so he won't make me uncomfortable.

A familiar feeling begins to run through my veins, it's the contentment of being held warm by him, so comfortable knowing this heat is affection for me, a result of these burning feelings inside of him made by what I do.

Then out of the blue, a spark burst out in my soul and like in the movies, I feel it drink up all my control when suddenly I feel him kiss my noise. And I smile, he exactly knows what I know, that I am not asleep, that boy just know me too well. His hold tightens and I shift myself, turn myself around to look up and meet his endless blue eyes … I see it all happening in them.

From the first moment we really met, that moment we spoke for the very first time. Never had I realized how much I owe it to him to go wherever he goes, because he has done just the same for me. In his eyes I can see all the times replaying … I was the reason he came to his asshole dad's party back in what seemed a decade ago. When I was helpless and drugged, he rushed to me, made the guy who caused me that pay, stayed with me, just to see if I was okay. He left behind his security of having a beautiful girlfriend for me. He woke up from his first coma so he wouldn't lose more than we already lost. Moving back home after he first decided to leave with his uncle, was somehow also for me, because he wanted to make up for the hurt. After he saved his father who never thanked him, he only told me, trusted me … clung onto dear life for me there at the beach. He was the one standing next to me when I struggled with the fact I was adopted and not the child from the man and woman I thought I was, but from another woman and her anonymous lover. He wished he could fly when he ran back into our school building, to be there with me when I balanced on the edge between life and death, letting me kiss him so if I died, I wouldn't leave this world without telling him I loved him, I made him defying a friend with a gun who lost control, that boy gave his uncle up for me. Days later in that same library he was there to see if I was alright, joking about what I said, but knowing deep down nothing was more true than the feeling I had let escape. And at our best friends second wedding he came to me to tell me how beautiful I looked even his girlfriend at the time had told him not to come near me. He saved me from psycho fake brother, fought him, to protect me. He chose me in the middle of so much other people after I told him the night before I was in love with him, loved him. When he slipped into a second coma, he came out with the same reason as the first one, that we couldn't lose time anymore, and told me that he loved me like no other. He came to when he needed healing, when life seemed so insecure with the ones of his mother and little sister dangling on a thin string. And after all, he came back to me, to the place where we first met, where our love had showed the first sings of existence, he come to that exact same spot only to heal me with the genuine love we share.

There's nothing more than I owe to him than that, so wherever he goes, I will always know, because I will be there next to him, holding his hand in mine. Our entangled hands, representing a promise, the promise of: wherever you go, I will follow inseparable, because that is what people do, people who love each other 'till the end. Together we'll walk to the end of that road, the end of our lives, together. We're not for nothing …

Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott.


End file.
